Soul Eater: An Unexpected Journey
by GraysonGirl13
Summary: Since the defeat of Alduin I have devoted my life to destroying the remaining dragon threat. A strange voice on the wind brings word of one hiding out far to south. As my birthright, I travel to Middle Earth to bring an end to Smaug.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter I**_

_ Dovahkiin_

I froze.

_Dovahkiin..._

I searched the cold landscape around me. Hand on sword, green eyes on the horizion.

_Dovahkiin, mu praag hi..._

"Who needs me?" I whispered to the winter air.

Something fluttered through the trees and snow around me. It was small, so small that it could have been mistaken for a snowflake if not for its flight path. It was an insect, a moth. Allowing my sword to rest at my side I outstretched my hand to the creature. It landing in my palm and a deep voice echoed within me.

_Dovah los gut nol gone Dovahkiin. Yah zey tir ko Mith-gol._

_ (The Dragons are far from gone Dragonborn. Seek me out in Middle-earth.)_

The small insect gave a few flaps of its wings and left my hand. Leaving me once again alone in the snow. I turned, facing south, looking deep into the horizon. By some magic I knew what I must do, where I must be.

"I will find you, Gandalf."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

I halted my horse before a round, green door. Something in my heart told me this was where I was being called. I had spent many weeks traveling south to this land that was unknown to me. Following only my instincts and heart. Early in the day I had pasted through a small town known as Bree, where a kindly shop woman had told me of this Shire and the Hobbits that dwelled there. Now at dusk, here I stood, about to knock on one's door. I knew nothing of these Hobbits but I had walked into many situations blind before.

I dismounted my horse, tying the beast to the gate that lead to the green door. I opened it and in a few short steps stood before the door. Wasting no time I knocked. I heard shuffling behind the door and in a few short moments in was opened by one of these Hobbits.

I leaned over slightly as to better see inside before I spoke, "I seek a man named Gandalf." Not wishing to waste anymore time I spoke quick and to the point.

The young, sandy haired Hobbit stepped back for a moment, allowing me to enter his small but cozy home in the side of a hill, "I'm sorry Miss, but you have missed him by some number of hours. He was by this morning."

"So this journey was for not." I mumbled more to myself then the Hobbit. Deep in my heart however, I knew these words were false. I was merely early.

"May I ask?" The Hobbit began, "Who you are and where you have traveled from?"

He seemed well natured an perk up a bit at the mention of my journey. Most would have sent me on my way, he seemed interested enough that if I answered his questions I may still yet get something from my journey besides a long wait. "I am Sil Naakin of Skyrim. I have been traveling a great many weeks to meet Gandalf here. Sadly it seems, I have missed him. Thank you Master Hobbit, I don't suppose you know any place where a young lady may trade tales of adventure for a good meal and a place to rest for the night?"

The Hobbit smile and his eyes burned at the mention of stories of adventure. I smirked to myself. "Perhaps, I could offer a meal and a place to rest, if the stories are worth their value."

I smiled, "I assure you they are, Master Hobbit."

He reached out his hand with a kinda smile, "Bilbo Baggins. At your service, Sil of Skyrim."

I took his hand and returned his smile. Bilbo finally shut the door behind me, he took the black cloak of my Nightingale Armor. I place my shield and weaponry by the door. He then showed me to the kitchen and set to work on our dinner. While he cooked I grabbed an apple from his table. Taking it out for my horse.

The creature was far to large to remain where he was. A strong and thick breed of Skyrim he was. Once he had eaten I unhooked his saddle and led him down a short path to were a farmer was tending his animals. I offered the elder Hobbit twenty pieces of gold to watch my horse for the evening. I knew I had offered more then I should have but I didn't wish for him to ask any questions. Once my gold and horse was handed off to tho farmer I carried the saddle back to his home. Leaving it just outside the green door. Before entering I noticed dusk was retreating and the stillness of night was almost upon us.

Bilbo smiled at my return, not minding I had let myself in. I settled myself at the table and he brought over a mug of ale. I smiled and spoke in a soft manner, "So what types of tales interest you Master Baggins?"

He smile and waved me off, "Oh please, call me Bilbo." I nodded and he seemed to think for a moment. "Any tale will do. I haven't heard much of your homeland. We here know very little of the world outside our little Shire."

I smiled, he was honest, "Well Skyrim, as I said, is far to the north of here. So far that the land is mostly covered in rock and snow. An endless winter, inhabited by many creatures and races. I will admit to knowing very little of your home as well. This is my first time traveling to Middle-earth."

Bilbo nodded, placing a plate of vegetables and fish before me. He had put of many other bits of food out on the table as well. I took that as and invitation to help myself to whatever was lain out before me.

As I ate I told Bilbo what I dared to. I knew I had been called here to face a dragon, but my knowledge about the dragon was still unknown. Not wishing to revel who I was or why I had traveled all this way I told him of my travels with normally uninteresting details. He seemed quite happy to hear of me facing off against packs of wolves or sabres.

Bilbo's eyes were wide with wonder, "So you have traveled a great deal then?" He asked, seeming to have forgotten his half finished meal during the story.

Grabbing another roll I nodded, "Ay, from one end of my country to the other and back again. Many times."

Bilbo opened his mouth to speak again when there was a knock from the door. He looked shocked, clearly not expecting anyone. He excused himself and went towards the door. I grin to myself, getting up to follow.

Behind the door was a short, wide man. He was taller then Bilbo but still shorter then myself. I had never seen a creature such as him.

"Dwalin, at your service." He said in a deep, booming voice, much unlike a Hobbit.

"Bilbo Baggins, at yours." Bilbo said, trying to be polite through his shock. Dwalin let himself in, throwing his cloak at Bilbo and adding his weapons to the pile I had unknowingly started at the door. Bilbo dropped the items and followed Dwalin into the hole. "D-do we know each other?"

"No." He said in a flat tone, turning to me, "Which way lassie? Is it down here?" I only cocked an eyebrow to him. "Supper. He said there'd be food, and lots of it!"

I smirked at the brawny man, "Of course, this way." Playing along. I led him to the kitchen, filling my empty plate back up. He didn't seem to mind, talking what was left of my ale.

He groaned, "Very good, this. Any more?"

"What?" Bilbo questioned in a panic.

I went to the pantry and began to help myself, "Of course Master Dwalin." I brought out a number of items, dropping them on the table.

Dwalin nodded to me before looking at Bilbo, "Good wife you have." I chuckled as Bilbo paled. There came another knock on the door. I passed Bilbo, giving him a gentle pat on the shoulder, and made my way to the door.

Opening it I met by another short being. This one having a long sweeping white beard which was parted down the center.

"Balin, at your service," He said with a kind smile.

I nodded, "Good evening. Sil, at yours."

"Yes, yes it is." He mused for a moment looking back out, "Though I think it might rain later. Am I late?"

I stepped back and let him enter, taking his cloak, "Quite early I assure you."

He nodded and greeted Dwalin with a laugh as he entered the kitchen, "Evening brother!"

"Oh by my beard, you are shorter and wider then last we met." Dwalin replied

The older man, if I should even call them men laughed once more, "Wider, not shorter. Sharp enough for both of us."

Bilbo seemed to fall out of his stunned silence as they smashed their foreheads together. "Uh, excuse me, sorry, I hate to interrupt ah, but the thing is, I'm not entirely sure you're in the right house."

Dwalin and Balin continued on, ignoring Bilbo as he rambled, "It's not that I don't like visitors. I-I like them as much as the next Hobbit, but I do like to know them before they come visiting."

I came up behind Bilbo and patted his shoulder, "They are quite merry, let the brothers catch up a bit."

A knock rang through the the Hobbit's home yet again and I left Bilbo to entertain. This time I found two of the small men behind the door. Both looking much younger then the other two.

"Fili." The blonde said.

"And Kili." the dark haired one spoke.

They bother went to speak again when I grinned, "At my service?"

"Oh I like her brother." Fili spoke first.

Kili nodded, "I agree."

Fili changed the subject, "Is Mr. Boggins home?"

"Baggins." I corrected. "Please, do come in."

They entered and Bilbo ran over from the dinning room. "Nope! You can't come in, you've come to the wrong house."

As if to inform the Hobbit he was to late I closed the door behind them. Kili spoke up, "What? Has it been cancelled?"

Fili then continued, "No one told us."

"W-what?" Bilbo stammered, "No, nothing's been cancelled."

Kili handed me his sword, "Well, that's a relief."

Fili handed me his weapons after. "Careful with these, I just had 'em sharpened." He said with a wink. I winked back after taking them. Fili and Kili then spoke to Bilbo as they went to join the other short men. I hung by the door listening. I knew Gandalf was still to arrive and I was unsure of how many more of these short men would be arriving. I still had yet to figure out there race. I listened to the conversation in the next room. Hoping to figure it out.

Sure enough, after a short time there was another knock. Bilbo had heard it to.

"No! No, no, no!" He cried, trying to push through the men in the room to stop me at the door. I grinned at him, opening it once again.

A group of the small men all came piling in through the door, landing on one another. I laughed, before meeting the gaze of the tall elderly man behind the group. My mood became serious. Holding his strong gaze my heart called to my head, _Gandalf._ I nodded, before stepping aside.

"Oh no. No, no!" Bilbo said to the pile of short men in his entrance way as they began to sort themselves out, "There's nobody home. Go away, and bother somebody else. There's far to many Dwarves in my dining room as it it. If-if this is some clotterd's idea of a joke, ha ha, I can say it is in very poor tastes."

My eyes narrowed as I watch these 'Dwarves' stand and pile into the other rooms to greet the others. Could Dwemer really still exist in this part of the world? I had thought they had gone extinct many hundreds of years ago. Yet here they are, a whole group! Alive and strong. I had much to learn about this world.

"Gandalf!' Bilbo cried, pulling me from my thoughts. He then turned to me, "You! You were in on it! This whole time!"

I bent down to his level, putting a hand on his shoulder to calm him, "Yes, though I didn't know what to expect. What I said this evening was true. I was summoned here to meet Gandalf."

He seemed to calm for a moment before the ruckus of the Dwemer drew him away. Gandalf closed the door and came to stand next to me, leaning on his staff. We watched the company from the entrance way for a moment before he spoke. "Am I to assume you are the Dovahkiin I seek?"

I nodded, "I am she. Sil Naakin of High Hrothgar. Though I still do not understand why I am here."

He nodded briefly, "You are here because I am in need for you and your talents."

"Do they know?" I asked, "Do they know of me and what I face?"

"No." He shook his head, "They know what we go to face a Dovah, but nothing of you are your kind."

It was my turn to nod. "Then we are to keep it that way for now. They may know why I am here but I wish they know nothing of my heritage. I have heard nothing of Dovah since I entered this land. And since the defeat of Alduin I have once again began to return to myth in my own."

"Understood." He spoke quickly before going to join the others.

I followed a few steps behind. I leaned against the frame of the door, crossing my arms over my dark armor. They were quite the merry bunch. Laughing a talking together. They began to toss food about and Bilbo shunned away in disgust. I laughed at the small Hobbit and took a small cup of ale offered by Fili as he walked across the table top, filling the glasses of all who sat around it.

Bilbo stormed off but I found myself enjoying the company of the Dwemer. Strangely none of them had yet to question why I was here, in fact they seemed not to care. All just enjoying their time together.

A short time later I looked to see the young Hobbit fuming as he tried to follow the Dwemer around, cleaning up after them. I left my glass on the table, going to Bilbo by the entranceway. I came around the corner to see Gandalf with the Hobbit.

"My dear Bilbo." Gandalf cooed, "What on earth is the matter?"

I thought for a moment they Bilbo's head might explode, "What's the matter?! I'm surrounded by Dwarves! What ARE they doing here?"

Gandalf brush off the question, giving me a sly wink. "Oh, they're quite a merry gathering, once you get used to them."

Bilbo stomped his foot and I laughed at his anger before he spoke out, "I don't want to get used to them! Look at the state of my kitchen! There's mud trod into the carpet, they've pillaged the pantry. I'm not even going to tell you what they've done in the bathroom! They've all but destroyed the plumbing!"

I laughed again. "It's like being back at the Jorrvaskr with my Shield Brothers!"

Bilbo ignored my comment and turned the Gandalf, "I don't understand what they are doing in my house!"

Gandalf all but laughed, ignoring Bilbo's comment as he had mine. One of the shorter Dwemer came 'round the corner then, "Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?"

Kili came around behind me, resting his hand on the small of my back for a moment before coming to stand next to me. I had no thoughts towards the gesture, he simply had not wished me to step back into him. After all I was still taller then him, him being one of the tallest of the group only reaching my collar bone.

Fili came around the the opposite corner by Ori and took the plate from his hands and replacing it with a drink, "Here you go, Ori, give it to me." Fili flipped the plate once in the air before him before throwing it down the hall to Kili. I laughed with the boys as Kili caught the plate before throwing it towards the dinning room.

Soon all the dishes were begin thrown about. Gandalf and I ducking to dodge the flying glassware. Bilbo began to panic, screaming about his beloved dish ware. Bilbo ran pasted me, I peeked around the corner after him to see the Dwemer at the table drumming on its top with their fists and utensils. I liked these Dwemer, it was a shame they went extinct in my homeland so long ago.

"You can't do that! You'll blunt them!" Bilbo called in a panic for the rhythmic betting on the table.

We all laughed at the panicked Hobbit. I noticed the wicked glint in Bofur's eyes, "Ooh, do ya hear that, lads? He says we'll blunt the knives."

Kili, who was still by me in the doorway began to sing as he caught dish ware from his brother, "_Blunt the knives_,"

"_Bend the forks_." Fili picking up from his brother.

Soon the lot had joined in. I found myself joining them as well, moving to the dinning area.

_"Smash the bottles and burn the corks_

_ chip the glasses and crack the plates_

_ That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"_

By the tunes end the dishes where stacked and clean on the dinner table, much to Bilbo's shock.

We all laughed out at the look on his face. Fili placed his arm around my waist as he tossed his other arm around Kili's shoulders. It seemed the boys had taken a shine to me, and that I did not mind.

The Dwemer's laugher and fun moods seemed to fade the moment the front door was once again met with three hard knocks.

"He is here." Gandalf stated before nodding towards me, "My dearest Sil, would you mind getting the door."

Fili let his arm drop as I stepped away. I opened the door for yet another Dwemer. This one however stood tall and proud. His dark mane sweeping around his proud frame. He gave me a nod, stepping inside. Once in and door closed, he tuned to hand me his cloak, taking a moment to look me over. I had come to realize that seeing a man in these parts was strange. Let alone a Nordic female from a northern provinces dress in full armor. Through some observation I had noticed there were, however some similarities in our cultures. The Dwemer here seemed to have some importance with hair, as did we Nords. My Hair was filled with a small number of thin tangled braids that had been woven together into a larger on down my back. Each important in some way. I however, also had the sides of my head shaved bare, leaving only the center strip which fell midway down my back.

This Dwemer who held himself high left his cloak in my hands before turning to Gandalf, "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. Wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door."

"Mark?" Bilbo ran forward to the door, "There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago!"

Gandalf smirked, "There is a mark, I put it there myself." I placed a hand on the Hobbit's shoulder, trying to calm him. "Sil Naakin, Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

Thorin turned to us, "So, this is the Hobbit." He eyed me but decided to ignore my presents and went back to Bilbo, "Tell me, Mr Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

I felt Bilbo tense under my hand, "Pardon me?"

Thorin gave a slight roll of his eyes, "Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?"

"Well," Bilbo began, "I have some skill at Conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant."

I gave a soft snort. At the sound Thorin's eyes shot to me before he turned, "Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar."

The Dwemer laughed as they followed their leader to the dining table. I gave Bilbo a quick pat on the shoulder before following the company. Bilbo was a kind soul, but Thorin's words were truthful.

The group settled around the table as Thorin ate. Most were smoking or nursing their ale. Gandalf sat in the corner very near to the group. I stood in the open doorway beside him, leaning against the frame.

Thorin glanced back at me, showing that he knew I was there but not worth his time. I glared, knowing they would need me soon enough. Balin and Dwalin asked of news from settlements. Dwemer settlements I assumed. Thorin pushed his plate back, "They say this quest is ours, and ours alone."

Bilbo perked up as he had done for me earlier, "You're going on a quest?"

"Bilbo." Gandalf began, "My dear fellow, let us have a little more light. Bilbo brought over a candle and set it on the table as Gandalf pulls a map from his robes and spreads it out across the table for all to see. "Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single, solitary peak."

I stepped forward, standing behind Dwalin. Bilbo stepped up as well, reading the map aloud for all to hear, "The Lonely Mountain."

"Aye," Gloin cried, "Oin has read the portents and the portents say it is time."

Oin leaned in over the table, "Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end."

Bilbo stepped back concern thick in his voice, "What beast?"

I smirked, knowing all to well. "A dragon."

Bofur nodded, "Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meathooks, extremely fond of precious metals-"

Bilbo cut him off, "Yes, I know what a dragon is!"

"So it's a fire-breather." I mumbled out. I had fought many fire-breathers before. "Did it return with Alduin?"

The Dwemer looks confused at my question, Gandalf however knew what I spoke of. "I believe he did."

"_Bovul wah Mith-gol ahst daal do dovahkiin_." I muttered.

_"Fleeing to Middle-earth at the return of the Dragonborn."_

Gandalf nodded, "I believe so."

Ori stood, "I'm not afraid! I'm up for it. Ill give him a taste of the Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie!" Some of the others cheer to his remark. I had to smile at is bravery but clearly he had never faced a dragon head on before in combat.

"Sit down." Dori growled, pulling Ori down.

Balin crossed his arms on the table before him, "The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest."

The Dwemer began to chatter and growl at the comment. I stepped forward with Gandalf at my side. "Fourteen." I growled across the room.

Gandalf stood tall, drawing their attention, "I have ask Sil here because she has experience with dragons. Dragons are not strangers in her homeland."

The company looked to me. "Is this true lass?" Balin spoke for them.

I nodded, "It is. Dragons are the plague of Skyrim. Their numbers great, we have lost many a friend and home to them."

"We may be few in number, but we are fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf! And with an expert in dragons how can we fail?" Fili said with a smile.

Kili grinned with his brother, "And you forget, we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time."

I cocked an eyebrow to the old man. A wizard? Interesting. I wondered briefly if he had ever slain any dragons. By the look on his face I was to guess not.

"Oh, well, now, uh." Gandalf tried to find the right words and I smiled at him being speechless, "I-I-I wouldn't say that. I-"

"How many then?" Dori chimed.

Gandalf still looked stunned, "Uh, what?"

Dori gave a slight roll of his eyes, "Well, how many dragons have you killed? Go on, give us a number!"

"Hm." Gandalf began, before faking a cough from his pipe. The company began to rile up once more. Shouting and arguing over the number of dragons Gandalf had killed.

Thorin stood, yelling something in his native tongue to silence the others. "If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?" He chanted in Dwemer once again and the others cheered at his words.

The company once again settled back in there seats before Balin spoke, "You forget, the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain."

The was a pause and Gandalf stood. He twirled his figures and a large key seemed to appear out from his sleeve. "That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true."

Thorin looked on in shock, "How did you come by this?" His voice was almost a whisper.

"If there is a key, there must be a door." Fili said quickly, he was a cleaver one.

Gandalf used his pipe to direct all eyes to the side of the map, "These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls."

Kili smiled once more, his eyes glowing in excitement, "There's another way in!"

"Well," Gandalf gave a slight shrug, "If we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar." Ori said, looking to Bilbo.

Bilbo nodded, not realizing Ori had met him. The young Hobbit rocked back on his heels, "A good one, too. An expert, I'd imagine."

Gloin leaned in, "And are you?"

Bilbo looked around the company confused, believing he had missed something, "Am I what?

Oin cheered, "Ya hear that laddies! He said he's and expert!" Several of the Dwemer around the table laughed, myself along with them.

"M-Me?" Bilbo said in a panic, catching up to the conversation, "No, no, no, no, no. I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life!"

Balin chuckled, "I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." Bilbo nodded in agreement.

Dwalin agreed with his brother, "Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves."

Bilbo continued to nod as the Dwemer talked against any possible value the Hobbit may hold for their trip. I felt anger rise within me. How could he let them say such things. My thoughts began to fade as a unnatural darkness set about the room.

Gandalf stood high, shoulders back as his voice boomed, "Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is!" The darkness began to fade as my respect for the elderly wizard grew. Should this man know Dovah he would be a far more powerful ally then I had originally thought. "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of Hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him then appearances suggest, and he's got a great deal more to offer then any of you know, including himself. Sil's knowledge of the beast is why I asked her to be our fifteenth member. You must trust me on this."

Thorin let out a heavy sigh, "Very well. We will do it your way." Bilbo began to mutter yet another long series of no's as Thorin turned to Balin, "Give him the contract."

Balin gave a brief summery aloud before Bilbo bagan to read. "It's just the usual summery of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth."

"Funeral arrangements?" Bilbo whispered in horror before beginning to read.

Balin turned to me, "Sorry lass, but we weren't expecting ya. I have no contract for you."

"I don't need a contract. I do not seek any fame, or wealth. " I said, my voice strong and true, "I'm here for the dragon. I will return to Skyrim with its head or walk the halls of Sovngarde without mine." Fili and Kili cheered my bravery as Balin gave me a sad smile. He didn't believe this was a battle I would walk away from. I could see it in his worn eyes. He had been there, on the day is descended from the sky, he knew its power.

All attention turned to Bilbo as he began to read aloud. "Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one fourteenth of total profit, if any. Seems fair. Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited to lacerations... evisceration... Incineration?"

The Hobbit looked to the company expectantly. Unfortunately for the Hobbit it was Bofur that answered. "Oh, aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye."

Bilbo paled with a small whimper like sound. Balin raised an eyebrow, "You all right laddie?"

Bilbo leant forward, placing his hands on his knees, drawing in large amounts of air at an alarming rate. "Yeah... Feeling a bit faint."

Bofur grinned, elbowing his kin before speaking up, "Think furnace with wings." Bilbo's panic grow but I could see the Dwemer wasn't going to stop. In fact, he didn't, "Flash of light, searing pain, then POOF! You're nothing more then a pile of ash."

Bilbo tries to compose himself for a moment, "Hmmmm. Nope." I watch as the Hobbit hits the floor. Part of me pitied him but he would have to learn to deal with such taunts and behavior should he travel with us.

Gandalf began to scold Bofur as I moved to help the Hobbit. His breathing had returned to normal by the time I reached him. His eyes fluttered wildly as he tried to sit up. Grabbing hold I moved him up, sitting him in a chair. Gandalf soon joined us. I nodded to the wizard to state Bilbo was in good health.

"I'll be all right, let me just sit quietly for a moment." Bilbo muttered

Gandalf stood to his full hight once more, looking down his nose at the Hobbit, "You've been sitting quietly for far too long. Tell me, when did doilies and your mother's dishes become so important to you? I remember a young Hobbit who always was running off in search of elves and the woods, who's stay out late, come home after dark, trailing mud and twigs and fireflies. A young Hobbit who would have liked nothing better then to find out what was beyond the borders of the Shire. The world is not in your books or maps, it's out there."

I stepped back as Bilbo stood to confront the Wizard, "I can't just go running off into the blue. I am a Baggins, of Bag End."

"You are also a Took!" Gandalf countered. He continued on but I left them to their argument. I went to rejoin the Dwemer, most had moved to the living room, resting before a roaring fire, pipes in hand. The company was settling in for the night, I followed suit and began to remove my gauntlets.

The set them on a small table next to Fili, who sat upon a large wood chest, next to his brother on one of the Hobbit's chairs. I worked are removing my shoulder pads and chest plate as Fili spoke to me in hushed tones, "Have you slain a dragon before?"

I didn't look at him as I contained to pulled at my armor. Imagines of my many battles flooded my mind. The screams or the townsfolk, the smell of burning pine and flesh, the roar of the dragon, fire raining from the sky. My heart heavy at the thought of such times, "Yes." I removed the last of my armor, now wearing only my black tunic which clung to my curves. I left my boots and leg armor, not caring to remove them.

Fili moved down the chest, away from his brother. Kili spoke next as I sat beside Fili, "How? How did you do it?"

My battle with the World Eater always at the front of my mind. Its final moments playing again and again against my will. "I aided three great warriors and together we ripped the scales from its flesh and burned it alive." I could hear the malice in my word words. I took in a large breath to calm myself. What I had spoken was true, just not the whole truth. They would come to learn it soon enough. I had to know I had their trust first. My kind was unknown in this land and I wanted it to remain as such for the time begin.

I could feel the eyes of both brothers burning into me, however I refused to look at either of them. Neither of them spoke again as Thorin entered with Balin. Thorin took his place at the head of the company. Looking at each member in turn. When his eyes set upon me a look of uncertainty crossed his eyes. I leaned back against the wall, crossing my arms over my chest. I would not challenge him. Thorin's gaze moved on before resting on the fire and silence encased all in the room.

Soon Thorin's voice rose in the silence, singing of the Dwemer's haunted past with their own Dragon Lord.

_Far over the misty mountains cold._

_To dungeons deep and cavern old._

_We must away ere break of day._

_To find our long forgotten gold._

_The dwarves of yore made mighty spells,_

_while hammers fell like ringing bells._

_In places deep, where dark things sleep,_

_in hallow halls beneath the fells._

_For ancient king and elvish lord._

_The many gleaming golden hoard._

_They shaped and wrought, and light they caught._

_The hide in gems on hilt and sword._

_On silver necklaces they strung._

_The flowering stars, on crowns they hung._

_The dragon-fire, in twisted wire._

_The meshed the light of moon and sun._

_Far over the misty mountains cold._

_To dungeons deep and cavern old._

_We must away ere break of day._

_To find our long forgotten gold._

_Godlets they carved there for themselves._

_And harps of gold; where no man delves._

_There lay they long, and many song._

_Was sung unheard by men and elves._

_The pines were roaring on the height._

_The winds were moaning in the night._

_The fire was red, it flaming spread;_

_The trees like torches blazed with light._

_The bells were ringing in the dale,_

_and men looked up with faces pale;_

_The dragon's ire more fierce than fire._

_Laid low their towers and houses frail._

_The mountain smoked beneath the moon;_

_the dwarves, they heard the tramp of doom._

_They fled their hall to dying fall._

_Beneath his feet, beneath the moon._

_Far over the misty mountains grim._

_To dungeons deep and caverns dim._

_We must away, ere break of day,_

_to win our harps and gold from him. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Just to address some parts of the time, it may seem confusing at first but the timeline will be explained. If anyone has any questions feel free to ask me and I will be happy to explain. Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter III**

By dawn the company was pack and ready to move out. Gandalf had acquired a pony for each Dwemer, a horse for himself and a smaller pack pony to carry supplies. They waited at the edge of the Shire. I was to join them there once my horse was packed. It was decided we would eat and gather what we could carry for the trip in Bree, as the Shire had very little to offer in traveling supplies.

The eyes of the Dwemer and Wizard fell on me as I approached. I was sure that here I was quite the sight. I once again donned my full Nightingale armor. I road with my hood pulled low over my face, and mask tight against my cheeks and chin. Banded iron shield on my left arm. Dawnbreaker hanging from my hip. An elven bow and quiver on my back as I sat upon a mighty steed of Skyrim.

I passed them as they stared, leading the way to Bree. "Wow." Kili whispered under his breath. I winked as I passed him. Gandalf chuckled and began to follow. Soon the entire company had moved out and the Wizard and I fell back to allow Thorin to lead his troop.

Shortly after setting out mild chatter set upon the group. Laughing and telling stories with one another. Shortly there bets were taken on whether Bilbo would be joining us or not. Feeling mischief brewing in the corners of my mind I did not only bet on the Hobbits arrival, I doubled the wager from the original five gold.

Once the bets were placed the young brothers turned to me for travel entertainment. "So," Fili began, "What are the dwarves of your homeland like?"

"Aye," Kili sang, "Are they as charming and handsome as us lot?"

I chuckled, and pulled down my face mask. "My dear Kili, I fear if I were to say any kind words about your kind they would go straight to your head, though I do have a number of which I could use. However, sadly there are no Dwemer is Skyrim."

"Dwemer?" Bofur questioned for the lot.

"The common word for Dwarves in my homeland." I began, "The Dwemer of Skyrim went extinct long ago. We know very little about them."

"Extinct?" Kili questioned.

Fili continued, "What do you mean by that?"

I gave a weak shrug, "The Dwemer disappeared many long years ago. It is unclear as to why though there are some theories, rumors."

"Like?" Kili questioned me once again.

"The most common idea is that they were driven from their halls but the Falmer. Others say they simply vanished." I spoke calmly with another shrug, unable to give them a clear answer.

"Falmer?" It was Fili who questioned me this time. I gave a soft sigh, growing tired of these questions.

"The Falmer were once a race of elves." I started, "My ancestors fought against them for Skyrim. Defeated they moved deep underground, forced to live with the Dwemer who resided there. I believe the Falmer turned on the Dwemer. Killing them or casting them out, I do not know." I chose my words carefully, not wishing to use the word enslaved around my present company. It was clear by some chatter I had listen in on that they were not fond of Elves.

Some of the company around me mumbled. "Bloody Elves." Dwalin growled for the lot, "They won't stop until we're all dead."

So I had been right. I would have to tread lightly should the subject arise again.

"_Dovahkiin_." Gandalf called, I turned to him. As if to prove my own thoughts he gave me a look of warning on the matter of the Elves.

"Wait!" A faint voice called on the wind.

I looked around me, "Did you hear that?" I asked to any who might be listening. All those who hear me shook there heads.

"Wait! Wait!" It called again.

"Well I believe we all heard that." Ori laughed.

The Company slowed to a halt, seeing a familiar Hobbit running up behind us. "Wait!" He called again though we had already stop. "I signed it! I signed it!" He ran to Balin and handed him the contract.

Balin took it from the Hobbit and inspected it over with a pocket glass before turning back to Bilbo with a wide smile, "Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." I watched the Dwemer around me smile, all save for our leader.

"Give him a pony." Thorin called before moving on. Bilbo began to protest, though his words were futile as the young Durin brothers grabbed each arm and lifted him onto the pack pony. I laughed at the Hobbit before pushing my steed forward.

Once the Company had continued moving Nori began to tossing leather pouches to the winners of the bet.

"What's that about?" Bilbo asked, eyeing my catch.

The wizard replied kindly with a twinkle in his eye, "Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn't."

Bilbo thought for a moment before asking, "What did you think?"

Gandalf grinned as he was tossed his cut, "My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second."

"_Zahrid wuth jul._" I grinned at the Wizard.

_"Cheeky old man."_

"You, my dear Sil, should be more kind to your elders." Gandalf said with a laugh.

I laughed in return, "_Zu'u fent dein tol ko hadrim._"

_ "I shall keep that in mind."_

Bilbo sneezed loudly, silencing the good mannered teasing. "All this horse hair, I'm having a reaction." I shook my head at the small creature with a smile. He reminded me so much of a small boy I used to know in Whiterun. "No, no, wait, wait, stop!" He suddenly cried out. I turned on my horse to look at the Hobbit. "Stop! We have to turn around!"

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked, concern deep in his voice.

Bilbo looked as though Mundus itself had come to an end, "I forgot my handkerchief."

There was an uproar of laughter from the company, myself included. Bofur tore a piece from his jacket and tossed it back to the Hobbit, "Here! Use this!" We all laughed once more.

Shortly after Bilbo joined us we reached Bree where each of us took to stocking up on whatever we could carry, namely food and water. Soon packed and stocked we headed back out on the road.

Near mid afternoon I noticed my horse growing restless. The warm climate of Middle-earth was not something it was use to. I patted the beast neck, trying to offer it words of comfort, "_Kos stiildus. Krah do vulon fen kos au mii das ganog."_

_ "Be calm. The cold of night will be on us soon enough."_

"Not quite," Gandalf began, "The sun will not be gone for several more hours. You forget the days are longer here, as the nights are shorter."

I sighed, "_Zu'u tek hi los ges_." I looked back at the wizard, my curiosity getting the

_ "I suppose you are right."_

better of me. "_Los Zu'u wah mindoraan hi mindoraan dovah nuz ni tinvaak nii_?"

"_Am I to understand you understand dragon but not speak it?"_

Gandalf nodded, "Quite right my dear. You language is a very difficult one to master."

I raised and eyebrow, turning back to the Wizard, _"Ruz rak...Vir?"_

_ "Then the moth...How?"_

"Magic." He stated simply with a coy smile.

"That language you speak," Balin questioned, ever the scholar, "It is not like any tongue of man I have ever heard before."

"Because it is not of man." I replied in kind, "It is a very ancient language. Very few may speak it now."

"Then whose is it?" Kili asked, confusion in his tone.

"Dovah," I said simply.

Balin nodded, "You are a woman of many talents Sil Naakin."

Sil Naakin...my name, it was a name well earned. I had awoke on the frozen mountain side of the Throat of the World. Awoken by the growling of a Frost Troll with only my instincts and will to survive to guide me. Having no weapon, no clothing or even a name I used only ice and rock to kill the beast. I descended the mountain, wondering into a nearby village wearing only the trolls blood. The villagers there were kind, taking me in, clothing me, teaching me to speak their language. After many months in their care I left in search of anyone who may know me so I could find answers, to find my name. I traveled for many months all across Skyrim before being taken prisoner. It was on that day when I was given purpose, a direction in life. It wasn't until some days later when I helped to slay my first dragon when I was given my first name. Dragonborn.

I was the Dragonborn, the legendary being born of both Man and Dragon to bring peace to Tamriel. It wasn't until Paarthurnax when I was given a true name, a name that could be mine and mine alone. It's meaning was simple. _Soul Eater._

. . .

A few days later we found ourselves camped near the edge of a cliff looking out over a large wooded valley. After a quick meal much of the company was resting save for Fili and Kili who had taken first watch. I sat with Gandalf at the edge of the company as he smoked his pipe.

"You've given away a great deal of information for someone who does not wish to have anything known about her." Gandalf spoke softly around his pipe, referring to my stories of the Companions I had told earlier in the evening.

I watched as Bilbo stood, going over to his pony, "I didn't say I wished for them to know nothing about me. They do not need to know my birthright as of yet, but I enjoy telling them of my homeland. Besides, I need to know I have their trust before I reveal myself."

"If you wait to long, they won't trust you for not telling them sooner." Gandalf spoke.

I nodded, "I know." Movement caught my eye and I looked to see Kili stretch his shoulders. He looked over to me once he had relaxed his shoulders. He gave a kind smile and a quick wave. Fili noticed the action and followed suit. I smiled and nodded before they returned to their conversation.

Gandalf smiled, "It seems those two are already quite fond of you."

"Seems so." I smirked.

We all jumped as there was a harsh scream from the plains below us.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked in a panic, returning to the boys side. I too stood, going over to the small group, not recognizing the sound.

"Orcs." Kili said, rather calmly.

Bilbo gulped, "Orcs?"

I shook my head, muttering, "Doesn't sounds like any Orc I've ever met."

Fili tried to hide a grin, "Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them."

Kili didn't hide his grin as well as his brother had, "They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams, just lots of blood."

Bilbo paled and the brother's laughed. Thorin, ever the voice of authority stood and silenced the boys. "You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a a joke?"

Caught in the act the boys looked away in shame. "We didn't mean anything by it," Kili said just above a whisper.

Thorin scowled, "No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world." He gave them one last disappointed look before going to stand by the cliff's edge. When his back was turned I sat on a boulder next to Kili, resting my hand on his shoulder and rubbing it gently.

Bilbo sat by us, the colour beginning to return to his face. Balin stood from where he had been resting and came to stand beside the Hobbit with a hand on his shoulder. "Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient Dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs lead by the most vile of all their race: Azog, the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death was upon us."

Balin looked to his leader, pride shined through his eyes, "That is when I saw him, a young Dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armor rent... wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog, the Defiler, learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, no song, that night, for our dead were beyond count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King."

After listening to Balin's story I felt new respect for our leader. I smiled at his back. I decided then, that as long as a dragon still laid within Erebor I would follow him as though he were my King.

"But," Bilbo interrupted my thoughts, "the pale orc? What happened to him?"

Thorin turned back to us, hatred in his eyes at the mention of the orc, "He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." He back to his bedroll, "Get some rest, we rise with the sun."

The others followed suit, leaving me alone with the young brothers. The boys relaxed at the retreat of their uncle, falling back into a light conversation. As time passed we all moved to the ground, sitting on our bedrolls as we leaned against the boulders. I yawned, leaning against Kili as Fili woke Dwalin and Gloin for their turn at watch. Fili returned to us, sitting on my free side. I found comfort and warmth between the brothers as I drifted to sleep between them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

I ignored the rain, it didn't bother me, the others however did not feel the same as I did. It had started raining just after we had left camp this morning. Now, just before lunch, it seemed the Dwemer where at their limit.

"Mr. Gandalf!" Dori called, "Can't you do something about this deluge?"

Gandalf almost growled at the Dwemer "It is raining, Mater Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to Change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard."

Tired of listening to the Dwemer complain I stopped my horse. It had started shortly after the rain and I wished to hear no more of it. I looked to the sky, "_**Lok Vah Koor**_!" I watched as the rain began to slow and stop before the clouds parted, showing blue sky.

"How d-did you do that?" Dori asked in shock. I looked to him with a smirk. "Magic." I answered simply before pushing forward. After a moment the company started moving again.

Bilbo started another conversation with Gandalf about the other wizards of this world. I half listen but was interrupted when Thorin spoke to me. "So you have skills in magic?"

"Hardly." I shrugged, "I have some skills that where pasted down from my ancestors, but I can not do magic in a traditional sense."

Thorin nodded, "Well whatever this skill is I thank you for stopping the rain." I only nodded it response.

. . .

We traveled for many more hours before Thorin stopped us at a ruined farmhouse. "We'll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them."

I dismounted my horse, listening to Gandalf, "A farmer and his family used to live here."

Thorin ignored the wizard and continued to order the others about, "Oin, Gloin! Get a fire going. Sil, take some of the others and try and find whatever dry wood you can."

"On it." I reply, leaving my horse with Kili and Fili. I stood by them as Thorin and Gandalf argued. "He is a stubborn one isn't he?"

Fili and Kili both nodded, "Aye, it is a common trait of dwarves." One started. The other continued, "Though he is more stubborn then most." I agreed before leaving the boys. I set about finding fire wood as I had been instructed.

Once finished I added the wood I had collected to the pile and joined Bomfur around the fire. I set about helping him cook. Cleaning and cutting vegetables. Like the others, after a few days on the road we had all found our rolls in camp and fell into them. My many years in the wild had given me the skills to hunt, skin and cook. Many of the Dwemer had these skills as well, but with my help they could focus on other things for the camp.

Dark began to set on the camp as we began to eat.

"He's been a long time." Bilbo spoke, concern lacing his words.

Bofur looked up as I handed him a blow, "Who?'

"Gandalf," The Hobbit replied.

Bofur shrugged, sitting back. "He's a wizard. He does as he chooses."

I spooned two extra bowls and handed them to the Hobbit once he had finished his meal, "Would you mind taking these to the boys?" Bilbo smiled and headed in there direction.

Some time had passed and the Hobbit had yet to return, I wasn't sure the others had noticed as they had begun to settle in for the night. I shrugged it off, he was probably eating with the boys, he seemed most comfortable around them if he wasn't with Gandalf or I. However my suspicious were once again raised when Fili returned to camp alone.

"Fili, what ever is the matter?" I asked the young Dwemer when he stepped into the fire light, panic across his face.

"Trolls, they have Bilbo." He said quickly, the words spilling from his lips. Panic rose in my chest. I knew how dangerous trolls could be, having faced many myself. Hell, I would rather face a dragon most days then walk into a troll, let alone a group.

The camp mood shifted in an instant, everyone moving as the the earth itself had been lit ablaze. Armor was clad and weapons drawn as the entire company followed Fili into the woods.

"Drop him!" Kili shouted some ways before us, he was facing the trolls alone.

"You what?" A sickly voice questioned. I paused for a moment before continuing on. Clearly these trolls were nothing like the ones of my homeland. I had yet to ever hear one speak.

"I said, drop him!" Kili spoke again. I emerged from the brush in time to see Bilbo being thrown at Kili. I helped them up before joining the rest of the company in the fight. I had been correct, these were not like the trolls of Skyrim. These were large, pale, and hairless. Sadly the smell was quite similar.

I slashed at ankles and knees. Soon however, the company and I froze as one of the trolls had grabbed Bilbo, two of them now holding him by his arms and legs.

Kili paniced, "Bilbo!" The young Dwemer looked to me and I could do nothing to ease his guilt over the situation.

"No!" Throin growled.

One of the trolls holding Bilbo spoke out with a hint of glee hanging in his words, he may be large and dumb but he knew he had us, "Lay down your arms, or we'll rip his off."

I watched as Thorin look onto Bilbo with frustration before planting his sword. Not having any choice the others and I followed our leaders example. I growled at the brutes as I soon found myself stripped down to my under garments and tied to a spit with a number of others. I found myself tied between Fili and Dwalin with Dori's head between my knees.

I glared at the fire as we passed over it, having spent much time having fire spit at me I found myself unbothered by in, I couldn't say the same for the Dwemer. I knew something had to be done when Fili grabbed onto my hand, the young prince not knowing what else to do.

I thought of a way to get us out of here as we continued to turn, I tired my best to block out the trolls as they mumbled between themselves.

"Don't bother cooking them. Let's just sit on them and squash them into jelly." One said.

"They should be sauteed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage." Said another.

Fili's hand tightened as we once again passed over the fire. If the fire was put out perhaps they would untie us and some of us could at least escape this fate. "_**Iiss Slen Nus!"**_ I shouted the next time I was passed over the flames. The fire below was out in an instant, the logs fueling it froze into a solid chunk of ice and wood.

"What happened?" one of the trolls spoke, rubbing his head.

"They put the fire out!" another replied.

"Well how'd they do that, eh?" the last one said.

"Must have a wizard with 'em." the first one stated, "Looks like we're having dwarf jelly tonight lads!"

"Oh yummy!" The third one said, "I'll get the sage."

"Never mind that." The second one spoke, "We ain't got all night! Dawn ain't far away, so lets get a move on. I don't fancy begin turned to stone." He reached for his knife and began to cut one of the Dwemer above me loose.

"Wait!" Bilbo called, "You are making a terrible mistake."

"You can't reason with them, they're half-wits!" Dori called.

Bofur scoffed, "Half-wits? What does that make us?"

I turned my head to watch Bilbo hobble up to the frozen fireside inside his sack.

"What do you know about squishing dwarf?" One of trolls asked, clearly frustrated.

"Shut up, and let the, uh, flurgaburrahobbit talk." one replied, a smacking sound followed, I assumed the first one had been hit.

"Uh, well, the secret to cooking dwarf is, um-" Bilbo stammered. I smirked at the Hobbit, the cleaver little creature was stalling for time. He had to be, I imagined Bilbo had never even hunted an animal in his life, never mind a Dwemer.

"Yes? Come on." The trolls pushed, "Tell us the secret."

"Ye-yes," Bilbo stammered again, "I'm telling you, the secret is... to skin them first!"

"Tom, get me the filleting knife." One troll called.

Gloin growled, "If I get you, you little-"

"I won't forget that!" Dwalin cried, cutting off the red headed Dwemer.

The trolls ignored the Dwemer and the one called Tom spoke, "What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scuff them, I say, boots and all."

Movement caught my eye behind the tree line, a brief flash of grey in the darkness. Just a little longer Bilbo!

The third troll cut in, "'e right! Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf! Nice and crunchy." He picked up Bombur and held him high above his head.

"Not- that one, he...He's infected!" Bilbo called, trying anything to distract the trolls. The troll holding Bombur dropped him back in the pile with a jump.

"That's right!" I called from the underside of the spit, "They all have parasites. I poisoned the lot of them myself!"

"Yes!" Bilbo gave me a quick smile before turning back to the matter at hand. "I watched her do it! They are all infested. It's a terrible business; I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't."

Fili dropped my hand, a look of hate spreading across his face. I looked to the prince, grabbing his hand and rubbing my thumb against his knuckles. He gave me a nod once he understood. I turned to Dwalin and did the same with him to calm his struggling. I nodded towards the trees, "Gandalf." I whispered to the older Dwemer and he seemed to understand and nodded as Fili had done.

"Parasites!" Oin cried out, "did she say parasites!" Fili and Dwalin had began to spread the silent message to play along to those on the spit, the rest however, had yet to catch on.

Kili yelled at Bilbo as he and the others tied in the sacks began to struggle, "We don't have parasites! You have parasites!"

"Of course he does!" I called again, "I infected him just as I did the rest of you. It's not my fault the rest of you were to daft to notice." I lifted my head as best I could to look at those on the ground, trying anything to try and get them to understand. My gaze met Thorin's and I prayed that he would. After a moment he gave a curt nod and kicked at the panicking Dwemer around him.

Oin seemed to be the first to catch on but being desperate in his need to escape he didn't sound very believable. "I've got parasites as big as my arm."

"Mine are the biggest parasites, I've got huge parasites!" Kili called out still in a panic.

"We're riddled." Nori nodded in agreement.

Dori nodded with him, "Yes we are. Badly!"

"What would you have us do then, let 'em all go?" Tom asked. The spit began to turn once again until I was facing the sky, "You think I don't know what you're up to? These little ferrets is taking us for fools!"

"Ferrets?" Bilbo questioned.

I watched one troll rub his head, "Fools?"

"Aye!" Tom began, "The ferret is trying to distract us from the female! She be the one who poisoned 'em. She ain't got no parasites. We eat her!"

"Shit." I mumbled.

"THE DAWN WILL TAKE YOU ALL!" Gandalf called just before I was cut from the spit. He stood upon a large rock at the end of the clearing.

"Who's that?" one of the trolls asked Tom.

"No Idea." He shrugged.

"Can we eat 'im too?" The third one asked before Gandalf brought the end of his staff against the surface of the boulder, splitting it into two pieces. I closed my eyes as sunlight poured through the gap. The trolls howled out in pain. I opened my eyes just in time to see the last bit of their flesh become stone. Definitely not like the trolls of Skyrim.

The Dwemer around me cheered as I gave a sigh of relief.

Gandalf began to help those on the ground out of their sacks, once freed they in turn began to cut the rest of us from the spit. Kili rushed to free Fili, the brothers not liking to be apart for very long. I was one of the last to be cut free. When my bare feet met the partly melted ice below the spit I felt myself being homesick for the first time since leaving the cold of Skyrim all those weeks ago.

I pushed the feeling aside and moved to find my armor. Many of the Dwemer averted their gaze. I chuckled to myself. I wasn't a very modest woman, spending so much time with Farkas, Vilkas and the other Companions had seen to that. There was nothing secret between those in the Inner Circle.

I dressed away from the group and gathered my weapons before rejoining them. I walked to Thorin as he spoke to Gandalf, "Where did you go to, if I may ask?"

Gandalf smirked, "To look ahead."

"What brought you back?" Thorin questioned.

"Looking behind." Gandalf looked about the group, "Nasty business. Still, they are all in one piece."

"No thanks to your burglar." Throin said looking through the crowd at Bilbo. He then looked to me, placing a hand on my back "And your Dragon Slayer."

"They had the nous to play for time. None of the rest of you thought of that." Gandalf stated on Bilbo's behalf. It was clear I had the respect of Throin Oakenshield, the Hobbit had yet to earn so much as a kind nod. Gandalf turned to the trolls, now statues, "They must have come down from the Ettenmoors."

"Since when do mountain trolls venture this far south?" Thorin asked the wizard as he dropped his hand.

Gandalf turned to the king and gave him a look of concern, "Not for an age, not since a darker power ruled these lands. They could not have moved in daylight."

Thorin nodded, "They must have a cave nearby. Sil, take a few of my men and scout out the area. I want Fili and Kili to round up any of the ponies they can find,"

I nodded to made my way over to the boys, where they stood with the Hobbit. "Fili, Kili," I addressed the boys, "Throin wants you to gather the horses and supplies." Neither of them questioned me and they left me with the Bilbo. I smiled at him before lowering myself to my knees so I could meet his eyes. I rested my hand on his shoulder before I spoke, "Thank you Bilbo. You were smart out there. And brave."

The Hobbit blushed, "I wasn't being brave, or smart. I was doing what I had to before Gandalf could save us. You were the brave one. I've never met anyone as strong as you."

"Bilbo," I said sweetly, drawing his eyes from the ground, "A great man once told me that strength isn't just measured by the size of your weapon, but also by the size of you mind. That quick thinking of yours will get you further in this world then any amount of skill with a blade ever will."

I left the Hobbit to think over what I had told him as I rounded up a few others to help me scout out the troll's cave. After a short time Gloin was the one to find the cave entrance, or more correctly, was the first to smell it.

Gloin, Bofur and Nori stayed behind as I went back to get the others. All the gear from the camp had been repacked onto the ponies that had been recovered, as well as my horse. I took my horse from Kili and lead it and the company to the cave entrance. I had no interest to search the hole, and instead tended to my animal.

"Sil." I stepped back from tightening my horses reins to look down at Bilbo. "I want to thank you for your advice earlier. May I ask who said it to you?"

I smiled at the Hobbit before turning back to my horse, "The former Harbinger of the Companions, Kodlak."

"He sounded like a wise man." The Hobbit smiled.

I nodded, "He was. He was the closest thing to a father I ever had". Bilbo took my hand in his small one, giving my hand a quick squeezed. He had noticed my use of the word 'was', and this kind soul was trying to comfort me, "Kodlak entered the halls of Sovngarde many years ago. He is at piece." I had seen to that myself.

"Bilbo," Gandalf said to the Hobbit upon exiting the cave. Bilbo and I turned to the elder man, a small sword in hand. "Here. This is about your size." He gave the small blade over to Bilbo.

Bilbo looked at the sword with caution, "I can't take this."

Gandalf held the sword out to Bilbo, "The blade is of Elvish make which means it will glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby."

Bilbo stepped back, "I have never used a sword in my life."

I watched as Gandalf lowered himself down to the Hibbit's level, pressing the sword into his hands. "And I hope you never have to. But if you do, remember this: true courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one."

I placed my hand on Bilbo's shoulder, "If you wish, I can teach you a few things."

Bilbo took the sword and nodded up at me with a soft but uncertain smiled. I nodded back at him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

"Something's coming!" Thorin yelled through the company only moments from departing from the trolls cave.

"Gandalf," Bilbo called to the Wizard in fear.

"Stay together!" Gandalf replied to the company, "Hurry now. Arm yourselves."

I drew Dawnbreaker, holding it before me as a guiding light for all those behind me. I followed Thorin into the wood, using my shield to push away the brush. Thorin's pace began to slow as we passed into a clearing around a tiny stream. Thumping, there was a steady thumping from deep in the woods around us, it was moving towards us. The ponies, who we hand been leading on foot were panicking at the edge of the clearing.

Gandalf moved before the company, towards the sound. "Thieves!" A voice called from the woods, "Fire! Murder!" A sled came through the trees, a man in brown upon it as the- rabbits? Yes rabbits, pulling him came to a stop.

"Radagast. Radagast the Brown!" Gandalf called to the strange man, greeting him, "What on earth are you doing here?"

The funny man looked across the company before turning to Gandalf, "I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong."

"Yes?" Gandalf asked, questioning him to continue, but Radagast had become distracting.

He had once again looked about the company before his eyes landed on me. "Dragonborn." He whispered, almost in shock.

"Radagast." Gandalf said in a warning tone to his fellow wizard.

I felt my heart stop at the word. He knew me, or of me. "Oh Dragonborn, for so many years I have awaited your arrival. And here you are. A gift to us from the Gods themselves!" Radagast stubbled towards me, bowing at my feet, "It is an honor Dragonborn, a true honor to stand before she who is of both man and beast."

I stepped back, growling at the foolish man, "I may be cursed by my heritage and sent by the Gods but I am not a gift, and this is no honor. I am a simple Nord whom took a job at which she was good at."

Gandalf pulled Radagast to his feet and away from the company but the damage had been done. I felt corse fingers wrap around wrist of my right hand. I looked to the hand and followed it up to Kili's face. "What is he talking about? What is a Dragonborn?"

"I am." I said simply, before pulling away from the company.

I stood before the group, Throin's eyes were dark, a mix of confusion, frustration and anger. Balin stepped out beside Thorin, a look of wonder in his eyes. "The Dragonborn is a myth from Skyrim. A myth of a legendary warrior whom would be called forth to fight for the peoples of Tamriel against the dragons in their time of need. When Smaug took the mountain all those years ago it was rumored that such a warrior had been called but when none came we thought it to be just a story told in the north to give young children hope."

Thorin growled, "Where were your ancestors when we needed them?"

I shook my head, trying to block out Thorin and the disappointment in Balin's voice. Balin had always been so kind and now I find I had let him down, I had let them all down. "I- I'm so sorry." I mumbled out, "I was caught in the middle of a civil war, as well as trying to stop Alduin. I had no idea... I didn't know he had been brought back."

Thorin opened his mouth to speak once again but was stopped by a harsh howl echoing from the woods behind us.

Bilbo stepped back from the sound, "Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out there?"

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf." Bofur said has he drew his weapon, any of the others who were not armed followed suit.

Bofur was right, that was no wolf. A had never seen anything like the large, dog type creature that stepped over an nearby hill. It almost looked like some bastard offspring of a wolf and sabra from my homeland. It gave another fierce howl before jumping into the company. Thorin had it down in moments, only for a second to attack from the side. I brought Dawnbraker down into it's shoulder before Dwalin sunk his axe deep into it's brain.

"What in the name of Talos are these things!" I shouted at I gave one of the carcasses a swift kick.

"Warg-Scout!" Thorin cried, "Which means an Orc pack is not far behind."

Bilbo grabbed at my belt, pulling himself behind me, "Orc pack?"

Gandalf stormed to Thorin, looking for answers, "Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?"

Thorin stepped back from Gandalf, almost an almost offended look in his eyes, "No one."

Gandalf made up the step with force, "Who did you tell?"

"No one, I sware." A look of panic began to fill the Dwemer's eyes at Gandalf's insistence, "What in Durin's name is going on?"

Gandalf gave the company a grim look before he turned back to Thorin, "You are being hunted."

Dwalin gripped his awe tight, "We have to get out of here."

"We can't!" Ori said in a panic, "We have no ponies, they bolted."

Radagast came forward, "I'll draw them off."

Gandalf shook his head, "These are Gundabad Wargs, they will outrun you."

Radagast gave a sly smile, "There are Rhosegobel Rabbits, I'd like to see them try."

. . .

I followed being the company, following Gandalf as he led us from the forest and onto a vast plain. The Company seemed wary of me now but now was not the time to protest so none did.

Gandalf and Thorin pushed us on until we were hiding under an overhang of a boulder. I panted and lead back against the rock for the briefest moment of rest. Bilbo leaned against his drawn sword, holding his side. I looked past him and over the heads of the Dwemer to Gandalf. "We can't keep running like this," I hissed. "Is there no end destination to this chase?"

Gandalf met my gaze but didn't reply before we pushed on. They were near, many hard, padded feet beat the earth in an almost rhythmic time as they pushed after Radagast and his Rabbit's.

We ran to another outcrop. I kept Bilbo and a few others pushed back against the rock, I could hear something on said rock behind us. Sniffing, the sound was sniffing and claws against rock. The others must have heard it too and Thorin nodded for Kili. The young Dwemer readied his bow before stepping out. The Warg and its rider fell before the company.

The Orc screamed as Dwalin put his axe into its skull. The rest of the pack screamed out in response to their now dead comrade. "Move!" Gandalf cried, "Run!"

There was no sense in keeping cover any longer and we bolted across the plain. The beasts caught up to us at alarming speed, they began to flank and charge through the company, trying to separate us. Trying to make us easier to pick off.

"This way!" Gandalf called over his shoulder, staff raised, "Quickly!"

The boulders around us began to thin, save for a single large jagged peak in the center of the open plain. The Wargs and their riders were on all sides now. We had no choice but to huddle together, to find strength in numbers.

"Kili, shoot them!" Thorin called. Following the young Dwemer's lead I returned my sword to my hip in favor of my bow.

"We're surrounded!" Fili yelled. I spun on my heel, shooting over the Dwemer's heads at the approaching beasts on the far side of the clearing.

"Where is Gandalf?" Kili shouted as he and I held the horde back.

Dwalin growled, "He has abandoned us!"

One of the Dwemer cried out from behind me and I spun again, dropping my bow, this time in favor of my voice, **"Iiss Slen Nus!"** The beast the rider froze solid mid attack before it could bring it's blade down on Ori.

"Hold you ground!" Thorin commanded, seemingly not pleased with my shout.

I returned my bow to my back, drawing Dawnbreaker I held it high and proud.

I glanced around me to make sure no more of the Warg were to attack only to see Gandalf appear from within the boulder nearest to us. "This way you fools!"

I began to push the Dwemer back, I was to cover their retreat. "Go now!" My cry seemed to send the Orc's off and then came at us from all sides at once. I could see Kili shooting out behind at the attacking Orcs as I tried to push them back. Thorin and Dwalin fighting at my side.

"Dwalin go." Thorin ordered to older Dwemer as we reached the boulder. Once he entered he gave the same order to Kili.

**"Yol Toor Shul!" **I shouted at a Warg, setting it ablaze, only to have another push it aside and attack in its place. The rider cried as he brought down his mace, I raised my shield to meet the blow but the weight of the mace was to much, braking and twisting the shield. The Orc kicked up, hitting my shielded arm. It slammed back against my body from the force of the kick. I fell back against the boulder the others had escaped through.

The Orc gave a sick laugh before speaking in a gargled hiss, "You speak the Fire Serpent's tongue." Before it could say anymore I slashed at his ride. The Warg growled in pain, bucking away from me. I took my chance to join the others in the secret passage way. "Dragon whore." The Orc hissed as I escaped.

I leaned back against the cold rock, listening to the strange horn the sounded out over the plain. There was a battle raging above us, I wasn't sure who it was, and at the moment I didn't really care.

An Orc cried out above us before falling into the cave beside me. I jumped away from it as it hit the ground, startled.

Thorin pulled the arrow from its chest, frowning at it, "Elves."

"There's a path this way," Dwalin called, "But I cannot see where it leads. Do we follow it or not?"

"Follow it, of course." Bofur said, not waiting for any orders from Thorin.

Thorin looked up at our wizard who nodded, "I think that would be wise."

I went to stand to join the others when Fili stopped me. "Sil..." He whispered, motioning to my side. I looked down to my left, the black of my armor stained with blood. My blood. The broken band of my shield had pierced my side when the Orc had kicked me. Until seeing the wound I hadn't even noticed the pain.

I pulled my shield from my arm and tossed it aside. It was useless now. I hissed, placing my hand against to wound to help slow the bleeding before I tried to stand. Fili wrapped his arms around me as best he could and we began to head down the path with the others.

"Do you need a moment Lass?" Balin asked, "We can wait a moment while you get patched up."

I nodded my head, "The cut is clean and only an inch or so deep. I will be healed shortly."

Fili chuckled, "Just because you are some legendary dragon slayer doesn't mean you can heal in moments."

I gave a weak chuckled in return, "No, not moments. Should be gone within an hour or so I'd imagine. Dragon's heal faster." No one said another word after I had mentioned dragons. I had met to explain myself further but I had expected them to ask. I had killed the playful air Fili and started with but one word. The Dwemer had all been so curious about me, especially Fili and Kili, but since we had encountered Radagast they seemed... tense. Though I partly expected the boys silence was due to their Uncle's feeling about Dragons.

We hadn't walked far when the path opened up. We were now upon a cliff, looking down over a large valley of trees and waterfalls. It was beautiful. A land forever basking in the beauty of twilight and the golden shower of sun drenched leaves.

I leaned against Fili and his grip around me tensed. Bilbo came to my other side, his shoulder brushing against my hip. He seemed to be in awe. I smiled at him before placing my free hand on his shoulder, though he never looked up. I had only once seen something as beautiful, if not more so.

Gandalf came up behind us, I could hear his smile, "The Valley of the Imraldis. In the Common Tongue, it's known by another name."

"Rivendell." Bilbo whispered, still in awe.

"Here lies the last Homely House east of the sea." Gandalf continued. He was about to say more when Thorin cut him short.

"This as your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy." The Dwemer King growled, fury bitting at the edge of his words.

"You will find no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf's voice rang with authority, "The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself."

Thorin growled, "You think the Elves will give our quest blessing? They will try and stop us."

"I'd like to see them try." I mumbled, earning a squeeze from Fili. I didn't exactly have a good history with Elves myself. I pushed my ill feeling towards the Thalmor aside. These Elves were not them.

Gandalf chuckled before addressing Thorin, "Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me."

I gave one last chuckle for the cheeky wizard before following him and the others with Fili into the valley.


End file.
